


Сидеть на коленках запрещается

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It, Hand Stimulation, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: «— Может, мне ещё носки снять?— Не волнуйся, не нужно. И садится на колени тоже.»Или коротко о недопонимании и его последствиях~
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Kudos: 17





	Сидеть на коленках запрещается

**Author's Note:**

> Я всё-таки стал хорни и написал хорни-лакомство. Приятного аппетита!

— Может, мне ещё носки снять? 

— Не волнуйся, не нужно. И садится на колени тоже.

Они стояли в пробке, которая никак не хотела продвигаться дальше. Кошелëк Эдамуре так и не вернули, и становилось только скучнее и скучнее, так что приходилось развлекать себя праздными разговорами.

— Верни мой кошелëк.

— Ты сам сказал, что он моё.

— Я в тебя сейчас кроссовком кину.

— Быстрее раздевать получится.

— И твою гавайскую рубашку порву.

— Дорогая потеря. Если хочешь, чтобы я еë снял, так и скажи.

— Бесишь. Не могу смотреть на твою наглую морду.

— Если сядешь на колени, то ничего не будет видно.

Лорен был в отличном настроении и шутил по чëм зря. В его голове сразу нарисовались картины с наглым парнем, который послушно опускается на колени, потупив взгляд. Но мысли тут же исчезают, когда садятся на колени _к нему_.

— Неа, до сих пор твою наглую ухмылку вижу, – фыркнул тем временем Эдамура, усаживаясь поудобнее и опираясь коленями по обе стороны от бëдер блондина.

Решив, что так дело не пойдëт и станет только скучнее, он потянулся вперëд и скользнул пальцами по спине к карману джинсов, чтобы забрать свой кошелëк.

Но его руку перехватили.

— Если ты хочешь денег за свои услуги, то я отдам тебе всё, что у меня есть, но для начала...

Он расцвëл в улыбке и сделал круговое движение бëдрами. Эдамура почувствовал, что что-то не так, и это что-то всë сильнее и сильнее упирается между его ягодиц.

— Ты охренел?! – он хотел было отстраниться, как тëплая рука легла на талию, и к нему плотно прижались.

— Ну-ну, ты забрался ко мне на колени и уже хочешь сбежать?

Лорен провëл носом по напрягшейся шее, поглаживая тонкую талию, обводя пальцами тазовые косточки и пьянея от мягкости тела.

Его руки уже пробрались под рубашку и пощипывали нежную кожу. Эдамура покраснел и часто задышал. Мысли толпились в его голове, но эти прикосновения были так приятны... Этот иностранец определëнно знал толк в наслаждении, от чего каждая чувствительная точка была найдена и любовно оглажена, от чего Эдамура прогибался в спине на радость Лорену.

— Какой чувствительный, – усмехнулся тот и оставил лëгкий поцелуй на шее.

— Кошелëк... Верни, – его неожиданно схватили за волосы и оттянули его голову. 

Такая грубость от нежного японского мальчика его безумно заводила. Теперь взгляд серых глаз пылал огнëм и озорством. Эдамура смотрел в эти глаза и понимал, как же он хочет стереть эту ухмылку. Он еë поцеловал.

Лорен был вне себя от восторга, целуя так приглянувшегося ему мальчика, и получая поцелуи взамен. Его ловкий язык скользнул меж губ и ворвался в этот маленький рот, млея от влажности и теплоты внутри. Эдамуре казалось, что этим языком Лорен собрался его вытрахать. Сам его запал пропал после первого резкого кульбита, и теперь парень принимал ласки, даже не осознавая, что рубашка уже свисает на руках, а ремень джинсов давно оказался расстëгнут.

Дорожная пробка никак не продвигалась, и Лорен, потянувшись к панели управления, нажал на одну из кнопок, и окна медленно затонировались, пряча их от взора соседей по несчастью. Вообще ему было плевать на их всех — его волновал лишь нежный и такой страстный обманщик на его коленях. Это выгибающееся стройное тело просило укусов и поцелуев, а губы были предназначены только для стонов — это всë так возбуждало, что Лорен горячо выдохнул и расстегнул несколько пуговиц своей рубашки, открывая острые ключицы. Они так пикантно выделялись, что Эдамура не удержался от соблазна и наклонился, чтобы провести по ним языком, при этом так смотря на Лорена, что у того... встало, очень встало.

Эдамура ловко скинул с себя джинсы, оставаясь в одних боксерах, которые не скрывали его возбуждения. Лорен самозабвенно покружил пальцами по ткани, ловя с мягких губ сладкие стоны, и наконец освободил Эдамуру от них.

Аккуратный член был словно произведением искусства. Лорен успел повидать много прекрасных вещей, пока проводил аферы, но такое... Он обхватил возбуждённую плоть ладонью и погладил, срывая всхлипы с уст парня.

— Такой сладкий...

Он целовал его плечи и шею, оставляя алеющие засосы, наслаждался этим податливым телом и игрался с красивым членом — Эдамура был красив везде. Лорен бы отдал все деньги мира, чтобы взглянуть, как этот парень выглядит сзади... Возможно, он даже будет стоять на коленях, выпятив свой аппетитный зад, открывая отличный вид на круглые половинки и ложбинку между ними, в которой кроется маленькое розовое отверстие, так желающее получить в себя хороший член... член Лорена. Определённо.

— Может, и мне поможешь? – на выдохе произносит он. Возбуждение от похотливых мыслей только усилилось.

Эдамура посмотрел на него замутнëнным взглядом и, без тени сомнений засунув руку в его штаны, обхватил ею член. Лорен довольно выдохнул.

Они дрочили друг друга и целовали губы, тихо постанывая и шумно дыша. Лорен оказался болтливым любовником, и чуть не разболтал про то, что Эдамуру выбрал лично он, потому что был уверен, что когда-то сможет сблизиться... в общем, он даже не думал, что это «когда-то» случится так скоро.

— Давай...

И они прислонили члены друг другу, обхватывая их рукой так, что ладонь одного накрывала ладонь другого. И движения вновь возобновились. Горячая плоть тёрлась, принося острое удовольствие. Эдамура так прильнул к Лорену, что перед глазами того находилась привлекательная грудь с розовыми сосками, к которым тут же припал блондин, заставляя парня вскрикнуть и зажмуриться, сжимая ладонью члены.

Лорен поцеловал парня в щёку и тоже сжал члены, проводя рукой так, что Эдамура крупно вздрогнул и пронзительно изогнулся, с невероятно красивым стоном кончая. Лорен прильнул кусающим поцелуем к этим послушно раскрытым губам, игриво оттягивая нижнюю. Эдамура был таким расслабленным, а поэтому таким милым. Вот только Лорен никак не ожидал, что пальцы ловко коснуться его члена и жëстко надавят на головку, а острые зубки сами укусят его за губу. С низким стоном он излился в руку, потемневшим взглядом смотря на этого притворщика.

Это было так крышесносно. Так близко. Так хорошо.

— Я забронирую номер в отеле, – вынес вердикт он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и даже не думая прикрыться.

Сбоку послышалось шуршание, смешок и весëлый голос Эдамуры:

— Мечтай!

Дверь машины хлопнула. Лорен сидел с прикрытыми глазами и блаженной улыбкой на губах. 

В кармане не было кошелька. Никакого. В бардачке машины, скорее всего, тоже пусто. Его обчистили. Очень обчистили.

И поэтому, открыв глаза, его взгляд горел азартом и вожделением. 

Этот милый обманщик будет его. Обязательно.

Потому что после шикарной дрочки обязательно идëт шикарный секс.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду очень рад вашим комментариям!


End file.
